Look After Yourself
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: The day after the events of "The Poisoned Chalice" and Merlin took Arthurs request to heart a little too much, and he suffers for it, though not all suffering ends bad. Slash MerlinArthur


**Disclaimer: i own nothing, all rights belong to the BBC and the actors etc..  
Warnings: Slash, but mild. Dont like, dont read.**

**This show practically screams SLASH ME so i had to do it. I;m addicted to th show, this pairing and i couldnt wait to write it! I've been waiting three days for it to make a section on here! Finally i can add!**

Merlin felt terrible, his limbs still ached and his head was pounding. He guessed that was what being poisoned did to you. The antidote Gaius had concocted got rid of the poison alright, but unfortunately, not all of the side effects. Gaius said he should be back to full health within a week, provided that he rested. Well that wasn't likely to happen since his royal ass-ness had all but ordered him back to work the next day. Arthur has saved his life though, why he still couldn't work out, so here he was, dragging himself through the castle at the crack of dawn.

He needed to polish Arthur's armour, clean his clothes and his room was probably a mess by now. Merlin tried his best to ignore the way his legs wobbled as he arrived outside Arthur's room. He took a second to compose himself before knocking and entering. He sighed a little in relief when he saw Arthur wasn't there. Least he could get his jobs done without the boy over his shoulder. It was times like this he really wished he could use his magic.

--

Arthur's steps were slow and deliberate as he descended the stairs down to Gaius's chambers. He really didn't know what possessed him to get up early and come check on his manservant but here he was. The potion had been delivered to him just in time, much to Arthur's relief. Merlin should be on the mend soon enough. He tried to convince himself that he was only checking because he didn't want the trouble of finding another servant, but he couldn't lie to himself. He had become quite fond of Merlin the last few weeks, to the point that he actually cared about what happened to him.

"Gaius." Arthur said as the door opened in front of him, nodding at the man as he walked in. "How's Merlin?"

"I'm afraid I don't know sire, he left before I even awoke." Gaius said, watching the young prince with interest.

"He left? Where?" Arthur said a little shocked.

"To perform his duties I assume."

"His duties- I was joking!" Arthur said aghast. He clearly remembered last night when he had told Merlin to be back to work the next day, he had assumed the boy could tell a joke when he heard one. He had just been poisoned, he would never expect him to go back to work so soon.

"I must advise sire, I don't think Merlin should even be walking around right now."  
Gaius said with worry.

"I agree." Arthur said, anger poorly hidden as he stormed out of the chambers. What was the point in saving the boy if he was just going to throw it away!

--

Merlin nearly fell from his stool as the chamber doors were pushed open, slamming as it connecting with the wall (which was saying something since he was amazed he was even upright on the stool). Merlin looked up as Arthur walked in, seeming to tower in height even more.

"What are you doing?" Arthur demanded, folding his arms.

"Polishing your armour?" Merlin replied, confused as to what he had done wrong.

"Gaius said you shouldn't even be walking around." Arthur said, deflating a little as he looked at his servant. He was slumped over on the stool more than usual, his face littered with lines.

"Technically I'm sitting." Merlin replied, going back to polishing the helmet he had on his lap. He was confused, was he actually getting scolded for doing his work? Okay, he agreed maybe it was bad idea, but in his head, he owed Arthur. He saved his life, the least he could do is finish the jobs he had been missing.

Arthur stood and watched as Merlin turned his face from him. Any other time and he would have been livid that his servant wasn't even listening to him, right now, he was more concerned about how much Merlin was shaking.

"Merlin." Arthur said. Merlin didn't turn, focussing on keeping his vision straight enough to finish the helmet. He didn't have much more to do.

"Merlin?"

Why couldn't he see right? Merlin barely registered that his hand had stopped moving the cloth, no longer having any effect on the helmet.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed as he saw the boy pitch forward in his seat. Only years of physical training meant he was able to move forwards quick enough to stop Merlin's face colliding with the floor. His hands gripped his shoulders, keeping him upright on the stool. The helmet clanged to the floor without a thought.

"Merlin? Merlin, look at me." Arthur said, worry bubbling in the bottom of his stomach. Merlin's body was trembling under his hands and his eyes had fallen shut.

"Jesus Merlin, you really are an idiot." Arthur said with a humourless chuckle. His left hand came up and his thumb ran gently across the side of Merlin's face, trying to coax the boy back into reality. "Come on Merlin."

Arthur could of cried in relief when his Merlin's eyes inch open, blinking slowly, adjusting. Confusion was written all over the boys face. Arthur didn't move his hand from his cheek.

"What happened?" Merlin said, his eyes still spinning in his sockets.

"You passed out." Arthur said, shocking himself with how soft his voice sounded.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said groggily. He was pretty sure if he had half of his sense he would have been blushing like mad right now. His hands shook as he braced them on the side of the chair, pushing himself up, and Arthur away at the same time.

"Where are you going?" Arthur said amazed as Merlin started walking towards the door.

"I have to go tend your horses." Merlin said without turning around, trying to find which on the three doorknobs before his eyes were the real one.

"Why are you doing this Merlin?" The desperate confusion in Arthur's voice made Merlin turn on the spot.

"It's what you hired me for." Merlin frowned. Arthur sighed heavily and took a few steps forward.

"No, why are you doing this when you should be resting? Why are you on purposely making yourself ill?" Now when Arthur actually had time to look back on this he would wonder where his sudden concern came from and why he suddenly felt sick to his stomach at the idea of Merlin being in that position again. Where he could die at any second.

Merlin was momentarily stunned. Why was Arthur so concerned about him?

"I, I just, it needs doing and- you saved me." Merlin finished somewhat lamely.

"Your doing this because I saved you?" Arthur said in shock. He knew he didn't always treat his servant in the best of ways, but what could he of done that would make him think he had to make himself suffer to pay him back.

"It's the least I can do, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Merlin said, a stutter lacing his words.

Arthur's head snapped up and he looked at Merlin, really looked at him. He was pale, his body was trembling with the effort to keep himself standing and his eyes were glazed over. Arthur's heart clenched painfully.

"Did you ever stop to think why I did it?" Arthur asked, his own voice shaking, taking steps forward as he spoke. "I didn't do it to be a hero, or because I thought I had to. I did it because I wanted to, because I couldn't not. I couldn't just stand there and watch you die. Because I-" Arthur was standing directly in front on Merlin now, barely space left in between them

Merlin felt himself swallow hard as Arthur stood up close to him. He was too close. Merlin's hear ached at it. He had long known that his feelings for his master proceeded that of friendship. That he felt more for him than he should. Having Arthur that close to him wasn't helping with his desire.

"I did it because-" Arthur started, his throat going dry. What came out next he didn't even expect himself to say, he didn't know why he said just that he knew it was true. "Because I love you."

Merlin might of replied, he didn't know for all he knew was that the next minute his lips were against his, his arm coming up to cup the back of Merlin's neck, the other holding onto him at the waist. It took Merlin only a split second to respond, his mouth moving automatically against Arthur's. It was slow, it was awkward, neither sure of what they were doing, but it felt right, it felt safe. Merlin's hand stroked lovingly down the side of Arthur's face, the other gripping at his back. Only when air became an issue did either of them pull back, though only far enough that there foreheads were still resting together.

"Arthur-" Merlin tried to speak.

"Merlin, be quiet." Arthur said abruptly, though Merlin couldn't miss the tenderness his voice held that wasn't usually there. "Your going to stay here, your going to lay in that bed and your not going to move unless I say so."

"But I've got work-" Merlin tried to fight, though his heart wasn't even in the statement.

"We just kissed the hell out of each other and your thinking about working?" Arthur said with a chuckle, moving his head so he could pull Merlin against his chest. Merlin sighed without thought and welcomed the warmth in front of him. His mind didn't seem to want to process much but he could process this. This feeling.

"You've got to start looking after yourself Merlin." Arthur said barely above a whisper. "I cant lose you."

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
